You WILL go out with me
by Emily Snow21
Summary: The head cheerleader, Rachel, always get what she wants. On her list now? Garfield Logan. OOC on purpose. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Edit: 15/11/12: Fixed dialogue, typos, commas, wording and general things I didn't see when typing this. Yes, I changed the title. **

* * *

It was the time again; lunch time. The best time of the day, schoolwise. You could do almost anything during that hour. Eat lunch, chat, cry, make-out, shout, argue, do your homework, bully, get bullied, walk around, get high and of course, cheerlead. Only the most popular girls were cheerleaders. Popular girls usually meant that they were rich, wore a whole ton of make-up, and had numerous boyfriends and break-ups in the space of a week. It was cheerleading practice on Tuesday and Thursday ("Because they both begin with a T! He he he!") and the cheerleaders were practising their routine for the upcoming game against Gotham High.

Boys usually came to watch the cheerleaders, hoping that they'll notice them and either wave, wink or smile at them. Many boys were (un)lucky to receive one of those signs of noticing and this often gave them the misconception that they had as shot with them. As well as boys, girls also came to awe in the 'awesomeness' of the cheerleaders. They were often the girls who tried but failed to join the cheerleading group.

Currently, the audience were anticipating the 'jump 'n' flip' trick off the human pyramid which the Head Cheerleader was about to execute. Everyone fell into a silent trance as she took off into the air and did the promised flip, the air resistance causing her hair bands to slide out of her hair. She didn't mind though since she received admiring looks from the boys; she loved the attention. Her limbs cut through the air with grace and everyone, even the cheerleaders in the pyramid, were in awe. She landed safely on the group and threw her arms out with pride. Claps echoed throughout the gym and she smiled smugly at the Wannabees.

"You did great, Rachel!" one of her cheerleading colleagues commented. "You get better every time!"

"Thanks, Marcy." Rachel replied. Then she yelled: "That's all the practice we need for today girls. I was perfect today and you almost were too." Talking animatedly, the pyramid slowly decreased in size as people jumped off it. The audience began to leave their seats and some of the boys and girls headed over to the cheerleaders to either congratulate them or flirt with them. Rachel Roth usually got most of each but the other girls still got some praise and flirts from the boys too.

"Hey Rach, you wanna go out some time?" asked a tall and moderately handsome boy. Rachel fluttered her eyelashes attractively and a goofy grin flashed on the boy's face.

"I'm sorry, but you're not cute enough!" Rachel said outright, shrugging her shoulders 'cutely'. She smiled a 'pretty' smile at him. He was stunned and had his mouth agape. To top it all off, Rachel shut his mouth by snapping his jaw back in place and sauntered off. A blonde haired girl caught up with her from behind.

"You got that boy good!" the blonde-haired girl said appreciatively.

"Thanks, Kit," Rachel said though she didn't seem very thankful. "Now, where's my nail-file?" Quickly, 'Kit' whipped out a nail file.

"It's _Kitten_," 'Kit' or Kitten said, a tad annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Kit," Rachel said a bit rudely. She seemed to treat Kitten like she was her servant, being impolite with her, telling her to get things for her. Her rude attitude was turned aside when boys came up to flirt with her. She often flirted back and even went on dates (during school time of course, otherwise she'll get bored of them after a couple of hours) but often dumped the boys she went out with, much to their despair. Yes, you guessed it; Rachel was the school play girl.

* * *

The lunch bell rang which signalled lunch was over. Rachel and Kitten had both changed out of their cheerleading outfits (which the boys simply loved because of their short short skirts) and Rachel was strutting down the hall while wearing a large amount of mascara, blush, foundation and concealer ("You don't know _how_ long it took for me to find the right shade for my skin, Kit!").

Kitten and the other members of the cheerleading squad often complimented Rachel for how well her make-up went with her clothes and purple hair. Rachel simply ignored them or uttered an expressionless thank you. She already knew she was so beautiful.

"Get my Spanish books out, Kit," Rachel ordered Kitten and Kitten attempted to do just that, though she mumbled a few words under her breath. While Rachel was waiting, she spat out her chewing gum into the nearby bin. She blew into her hand and sniffed her breath.

"Minty fresh!" she said quietly to herself.

"Here're your books," Kitten said, handing Rachel her Spanish books. Rachel accepted them.

"Wait, where's my textbook?" she asked.

"Oh, it wasn't in your locker," Kitten said.

"Kit!" Rachel yelled at her, outraged. She dropped her books on the floor. _"You're_ supposed to be taking care of _my_ books! Not forgetting them like some idiot! You better come up with an excuse for Mrs. Paella!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel! It's just that I woke up late today!" Kitten said, sorrowfully. She bent down to pick up Rachel's books. She then said a little timidly: "And I can't come up with an excuse for you." Rachel's eyes flared.

"Why!"

"I'm not in your Spanish class," Kitten explained. Rachel didn't say anything but continued glaring at her. Forcefully, she snatched her books out of Kitten's hands and started heading off to class. But then she dropped her books again. Hurriedly, Kitten scrambled over to pick them up. Kitten noticed Rachel was staring at something or someone with an expression never seen before on Rachel. It was like she was looking at someone who... she found really attractive. Rachel never really glanced at even the hottest guys at the school unless they talked to her.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" Kitten asked. She didn't reply for a few moments.

"Oh my god that guy's _cute_," she sighed dreamily. Then her eyes turned devious. "He will go out with me."

"Which guy are you talking about?" Kitten asked, looking over in the general direction Rachel's eyes were following. She spotted someone who might've been the 'cute guy'.

"Oooh, you like Dick Grayson?" Kitten said. Rachel pulled a face. "The school used-to-be playboy?"

"_No."_ She said, firmly and stared at Kitten as if she was dumb. "He's pathetic."

"Good, because he's _mine_," Kitten said sharply. "So who's the guy?"

"The person talking to him!" Rachel said. Kitten looked at that person and she sniffed which meant she disapproved.

"Ew. His hair's _green_." Kitten said, disgusted.

"So? I hear green's _so_ in right now!" Rachel exclaimed. Kitten sighed.

"Okay then." She shrugged. "Hey, if you go out with him, get Dick Grayson to go out with me!"

"Whatever," Rachel replied, not really listening. Kitten huffed and walked off, leaving Rachel by herself to go and attract the cute guy. However, before she could walk over to him he started walking away and then inside the boys' toilets. Rachel decided not to chase after him, though not because she hadn't ventured into the Boy's toilets before ("you won't _believe_ how many boys refused to enter the girl's bathroom for make out session!")

* * *

Rachel walked into her Spanish class, swinging her hips madly which caught a few eyes from the boys, even the ones who had girlfriends sitting next to them. Her stupidly small bag hung from her shoulder, often hitting her hips but she didn't seem to care. Slowly, she sat down on her chair and flicked her long hair back. Before anyone could sit next to her, she placed her ridiculous bag on the chair. She crossed her legs which made her miniskirt ride up. She looked around to class, smiling at all the boys and noticed someone which made her heart flutter. It was the cute guy from before! He was sitting next to a boy Rachel didn't know (or care to ever know because his hair was disgusting) and was looking through his Spanish book, eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

Rachel had no idea what his name was but she couldn't care less. He looked so hot in her opinion that she _had_ to go out with him, whatever it took. It'd be great to see the looks on jealous boys' faces. Much to Rachel's surprise, when she smiled a seducing smile at the cute guy, he didn't change expression. It was like he didn't care! Rachel reassured herself that he probably didn't see her as no guy could resist her charming looks.

"Buenos Dias," Mrs. Paella said as she entered the classroom. Almost all the class chorused a Spanish good morning back apart from Rachel who couldn't be bothered to. Mrs. Paella started speaking fluently in Spanish about their task for that day and most of the class seemed to understand vaguely about what they were meant to do, apart from Rachel who was checking if she had any zits/spots on her face.

"_Rachel_." Mrs. Paella barked. Rachel looked up without interest.

"What?" she asked.

"Put away your mirror and pay attention to the lesson!" Mrs. Paella said. She continued with the lesson. _"Ahora, por favor consulte la página de cien y cincuenta dos y ejercicios de tres y cuatro ! _"

"Huh?" Rachel said. Mrs. Paella glared at her. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I still don't understand why you're in this class," Mrs. Paella sighed. "Garfield, how about you explain what I just said?"

"Sure," Rachel turned to the said 'Garfield' and almost gasped aloud. Garfield was the cute guy! If he wasn't so cute, Rachel would've made fun of his name until he left the school.

"Mrs. Paella said turn to page 152 and do exercises three and four," Garfield explained. Rachel actually didn't actually listen to what Garfield said but simply stared at him. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen him before.

"Did you understand that, Rachel? Right, let's start working class!" Mrs. Paella announced. Hardly anyone talked as the scratching of pens and sounds of ruling out margins filled the atmosphere. Rachel remembered that she hadn't even brought her textbook so she would have to either ask to borrow someone's or simply not do the work. Rachel went with the second option. Instead of doing boring Spanish exercises, she got out her school notebook and a pen and started doodling avidly.

Rachel drew contently, drawing anything that came to mind. Perhaps she should paint her nails after finishing her final drawing? However, she didn't get to do that as Mrs. Paella finally realised she wasn't doing her work.

"Rachel!" she shouted. Rachel didn't jump like the rest of the students but she looked up. "What are you drawing?"

"None of your business," Rachel shrugged. Mrs. Paella marched over and snatched her notebook. She scanned the page for a while and seemed a bit surprised and somewhat disturbed about what was on it.

"Uh-huh..." she said. "Rachel Roth, please save your...romantic fantasies for later. And you will have detention with me after school."

"Do I have to?" Rachel asked. "I'm going out to the mall."

"_Yes._ And for saying that, you're going to stay there for an extra thirty minutes!" Mrs. Paella threw the notebook on the table and walked back to her desk leaving an infuriated Rachel.

* * *

"What were the romantic fantasies about, Rachel? 'bout me?" one boy asked, smirking and winking at Rachel. She looked at him as if he was mad.

"As _if_," she snorted, walking past him. She flicked her hair over her shoulder which triggered chorused sighing. Quickly checking whether she looked utterly fabulous, she looked for Garfield. She found him talking to a female red-head, happily. She became furious and her eyes flared with anger. If that girl was his girlfriend, she'll make her miserable for the rest of her life. She was way too tall for him anyhow and Rachel was just the right height; that reason alone put Rachel a better candidate for Garfield's girlfriend than her. She marched over to Garfield and the tall female red-head. Said red-head blinked a few times before a smile came onto her face.

"Why, hello!" she said jovially. "You are Rachel? The leader who cheerleads?" Rachel tried not to laugh at the girl's accent.

"Yes, I am. No surprise you recognised me," Rachel said, fluttering her eyelashes at Garfield.

"Uh..." Garfield didn't say much. Rachel thought it was because of her beauty. "Not meaning to be rude, but why are you here? Where are your other friends?"

"Who cares about my other friends?" Rachel snorted.

"But friends are very important!" the red-head pointed out with wide-eyes. Rachel turned to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kory." The red-head answered.

"Kory, when you're as popular as _moi_ then having friends isn't an issue. Almost everyone in the school's _my_ friend," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Really? May I be your friend?" Kory asked enthusiastically.

"I said _almost,"_ Rachel said and Kory's smile disappeared. Garfield didn't seem too happy about what Rachel had said to Kory and gave Rachel a glared which she didn't seem to register.

"So, Garfield," she said slowly and seducing, taking a step forward. Garfield took a step back to keep the same distance between them. He didn't reply or say anything, waiting for Rachel to continue. Kory watched them, a bit confused.

"I need to ask you somethi-" Rachel paused when she realised Kory was still around.

"Go away," she ordered as if Kory was something disgusting. Hurt, Kory sadly walked out of the classroom. Gar opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he eyed the expression on Rachel's face. He was wondering what she was going to ask him but at the same time, didn't really want to know.

"I need to ask you a couple of things. First, is she your girlfriend?" Rachel asked menacingly. Gar shook his head.

"No, she has a boyfriend!" Gar said.

"She _does?!"_ Rachel said incredously. "Who would want to go out with her?"

"Dick Grayson," he answered. "Y'know, the school's used-to-be playboy?" Rachel was astounded by that. Well, Kitten wasn't getting him then.

"Oh good. That mean's your free," Rachel said. Gar frowned, confused.

"Free?"

"Yes, you're going out with me." Rachel declared as if it was an instruction and Gar had to do it. He shook his head rapidly with no hesitation.

"No way!" he refused. "Why the hell would I want to go out with you!?" Rachel was mouth agape. She couldn't believe it. Never in her entire life had a boy refused to go out with her. Heck, they even asked her out but she refused. But now, this one boy who she really wanted to go out with because of his charming good looks was declining her offer for a date. This was completely outrageous in Rachel's opinion. He must be joking or being silly or on drugs or something.

"You're joking, right?" Rachel laughed. "Now, at six tonight? Seven?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not going out with you." Gar said firmly. Rachel was still not getting it.

"Now, now stop joking or it won't be funny anymore." She warned.

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm. Not. Going. Out. With. You!" Gar said sharply, shouting each word firmly. "I will _never_ go out with you! Not in a century, not in a million years, not in a billion years not even if you were the last girl on earth!" Gar stormed out the classroom to avoid being asked again. Rachel was still sure he was refusing that deep down inside, he truly wished to go out with her but was too afraid to admit it.

Rachel left the classroom.

* * *

"I'm _so_ mega sorry I wasn't with you in Spanish!" Kitten exclaimed sorrowfully to Rachel who wasn't really paying much attention to her as she was filing her nails yet again. Rachel told her about what happened in Spanish Class and the fact that Gar didn't accept her offer to go on a date with her. They were walking to their next class which was History.

"I can't believe you got detention! That teacher must be crazy!" Kitten continued.

"Hmm, yeah," Rachel mumbled while she splayed her slender fingers in front of her, admiring her shiny nails. Kitten continued ranting.

"You even have to stay 30 minutes extra! It should be against the law to make someone as _pretty _and _popular_ as _you_ to get extra detention time! Like, oh my god!"

"I know," Rachel said and quickly delved into her bag to retrieve some nail varnish to coat her nails.

"And the worst part is, that stupid boy won't go out with you!" Kitten said.

"He's not stupid," Rachel said firmly, much to Kitten's surprise. "He's just misguided Kit. Don't worry; I have a plan to get him to go out with me." Kitten's eyes widened.

"You do? How?" she asked, incredously.

"You'll see. First, I need to find out what class he's in." Rachel said. She stopped polishing her nails and screwed the cap of the small bottle. She glanced around the corridor for a moment before finding who she wanted and she grabbed him and slammed him into the lockers.

"Ow!" he yelped. Kitten squealed.

"Oh my god! It's Dick Grayson!" she screeched.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Rachel said nonchalantly. "All I want him to tell me is which class Gar is in next period."

"I'm not telling you!" Dick Grayson shouted. Rachel turned around to face him and narrowed her eyes and clasped her fingers around his throat.

"Are you strangling me!?" he spluttered, a little stupidly.

"I'm going to," Rachel said menacingly.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kitten jumped up and down. "Please can I strangle him? Please? I so want to touch Dick Grayson! Do you think my hands could leave a hickey on their own?" said boy went a bit pale and a bit green.

"Oh..." he said, sounding ill. "Please...no...please! I'll do anything! Just don't let her touch me!" Kitten deflated and looked a bit hurt. Rachel smirked.

"Tell me what class Garfield's in next," Rachel said. "Otherwise I'll let Kit do _whatever_ she wants with you." Kitten waved her hand and winked in a way she thought was seducing.

"Okay, fine! He has biology in room J23!" Dick said, defeated. "Would you _please_ let me go now?" Rachel released him and Dick quickly sidled off. Kitten looked upset but Rachel didn't take note of it.

"Great," Rachel said, quite pleased. "Now, where's...?" Rachel grabbed a girl with dark skin and two black buns on the top of her head by her wrist and asked her a few quick questions. Kitten couldn't hear any of the conversation so waited until Rachel was finished to talking to ask her what she was going to do. Rachel stopped talking to her and smiled triumphantly.

"Let's go to class, Kit. And give me my hairbrush."

* * *

All too quickly, the time for detention arrived. Blowing on her fingernails yet again, Rachel exited her last class while only giving a half-hearted farewell to Kitten who continuous yelled stuff about 'good luck' at her. The corridors were fast and busy as everyone was trying to leave the school at the same time. Only a select amount of people weren't leaving and they were the people who went to clubs on a Tuesday or had received an hour (and a half in Rachel's case) of detention.

Rachel made her way to the detention classroom and opened the door. She smirked with satisfaction when she saw who was in it. She sat down at the front of the class and fluffed up her hair slightly and applied lip gloss. The teacher pursed her lips prudently but didn't say anything.

"Okay students, you will be here for an hour," she announced as if they didn't already know. She peered at Rachel. "Are you Rachel Roth?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said.

"Well, it looks like you have extra time here. You will be in for half-hour extra," she told her. Rachel shrugged but secretly, she was glad. The teacher sat down at her desk and started working on her laptop. Rachel smiled sweetly at the person next to her.

"Hi, Garfield," she whispered as they were meant to be silent. Garfield turned around to look at her and was looking extremely scared.

"Oh, not you!" he said but in a quiet tone. Rachel wasn't deterred by Gar's annoyed tone to find her sitting next to him. Instead, she smirked.

"So," she purred. "How was your day today, Garfield?" Garfield looked at her weirdly as if she had gone mental. Well he already thought she had but she was getting worse.

"Ok...ay..." Gar answered, very, very slowly.

"Quiet you too!" the teacher snapped from behind her laptop. Rachel turned to her and glared at her. She stood up, raised two fingers in the air, walked over to the teacher and pressed hard on her pressure point.

She fell to the ground.

Satisfied, she strutted back to her seat while Gar stared at her, mouth agape. Only one other person was in the room who could've noticed someone hit the ground but she was listening to music on her iPod very loudly and was making obscene hand gestures. Automatically, she was ignored.

"Why did you do that?" Gar squeaked, his voice threatening to reach ultrasound.

"Pfft, she was gonna annoy us during our time _together_," Rachel said, not really bothered about what she just done. She was more focused on Gar. He quickly shoved to his left, bringing his desk and chair with him. Rachel copied but moved in a bit closer than before.

"Uh..." Gar stuttered getting uncomfortable. This had to be the worst detention ever...his _only_ detention ever.

"What did you do to get here, then?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Gar retorted.

"Sorry for being interested! I just want to know."

"Well..." Gar looked at her for a moment but then quickly averted his eyes. He had to admit she was kind of pretty. "I was in biology...and somebody got me into trouble." Rachel feigned surprise.

"Oh no! What did she do?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know it was a girl?" Gar asked, looking at her suspiciously. He then placed all the clues together mentally. "You're the one who got me into trouble!"

"No, I didn't! I wasn't even there,"

"You made a girl get me into trouble so I could be in detention!" Gar declared loudly, jabbing his finger accusingly at Rachel. She regretted bringing the subject up.

"All right fine. I just can't resist you..." Rachel purred, bringing her knees up onto the seat looking at Gar with a mischievous grin on her face. He, scared and frightened, grabbed his desk and chair and moved away from her slightly, a loud noise following in his wake. Rachel followed but moved even closer to him than he had moved before.

"So, Garfield, you free on Saturday?" Rachel asked him, fluttering her eyelashes. It was more of a rhetorical question than an answerable one but Gar did so anyway.

"Uh...yeah..." he said hesitantly.

"Perfect. Me, you, are going out." Rachel declared.

"Hey! Didn't you ask me before?" Gar pointed out. "And I said no! What makes you think I'll say yes now?"

"C'mon, you _know_ I'm hot," Rachel snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As much as Gar tried, he couldn't make himself think she was ugly. She had an ugly personality but she was attractive on the outside.

But the inside always counts, right? RIGHT?

Gar didn't say anything but simply stared at her. Rachel gasped.

"I know what's going on! You have a girlfriend!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly. She narrowed her eyes. "Who _is_ she?" Gar shook his head quickly that his hair flopped about messily, leaving it in a worse state than before when he stopped shaking.

"I don't have a girlfriend! I _don't_!" Gar squeaked. "And you asked me that question before too!"

"No I didn't. I asked whether the green-eyed monster was your girlfriend and she wasn't. But when I asked you if you wanted to go out with me, you said no." Rachel said. To Gar, it wasn't making much sense.

"What do you mean? I don't have to go out with you." Gar blinked. Rachel chuckled as if Gar said something very naive.

"Oh, Garfield. Garfield, Garfield, Garfield, Garfield..." Rachel shook her head at each time she pronounced Garfield's name. "Every boy wants to go out with Rachel Roth. It's a fact."

"Not _every_ boy." Gar said, trying to argue. He wasn't going to be forced into dating somebody! It was practically rape. "I don't wanna go out with you in bazillion years!" Rachel put a hand on Gar's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Do you need a nurse? You seem to have a problem with your brain." Rachel said, leaning over to Gar so the proximity between them shrank and shrank. Gar felt his face getting hot and sweaty as she approached nearer and nearer to his face. To his relief, she didn't lean far enough to kiss him, only to peer at his face. Perhaps she was taunting him...that probably was the case as she was trying to make Gar go out with her.

"No I don't." Gar said firmly. Then he asked the question he wanted to ask for ages: "Why do you want to go out with me anyway?"

"You're cute, same height and you're hard to get..." Rachel smirked at him and her smirk meant practically said: 'but you won't be for long'.

"Well," Gar couldn't help being flattered by her compliments, despite the fact he despised her more than meat. And that's saying something. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rachel purred, ready to crawl off her seat and into Gar's. He quickly moved away, bringing the table and chair with him as if they were part of his anatomy.

"Go away!" Gar exclaimed. "I'm not kissing, not kissing you, don't want to, don't want to..." Gar trailed off when he realised continuously saying he didn't want to kiss Rachel wasn't going to convince mind that he didn't want to kiss her.

Because he did.

He was only barely resisting and Rachel was fully aware of that. She, suddenly, pounced onto Gar's lap which went a bit wrong as he shrieked with fright and ended up on the floor, legs and arms spread out. He felt dazed and dizzy as his head had a hard bang on the floor. The oblivious girl didn't realise their rather active conversation and continued listening to loud music. Rachel took her chance and jumped off the chair and on top of Gar. Her face was only centimetres above his, let alone her lips.

"Argh! Get off, get off, get off-mmm!" Gar was finally silenced when Rachel planted her lips upon his with passion. Gar couldn't help kissing back and Rachel had a sense of satisfaction; mission complete.

* * *

It was an ordinary school day as normal with students doing their own thing, either chatting or doing homework or bullying people. All was sane and ordinary until the sound of high heels clicking along the floor vibrated in everyone's ear drums. Rachel strutted down the hallway, shaking her hips madly while drooling boys stared after her until they spotted...

Garfield Logan.

Said boy was trailing behind Rachel and had thick, black letters printed on his forehead which read: PROPERTY OF RACHEL ROTH. Once people saw that his forehead had been contaminated with a sharpie, all was silent. Rachel didn't seem to mind as she loved attention however Gar was practically drowning in embarrassment. Everyone knew that Rachel was now going out with Gar and Gar hated it. He wished he had restrained himself in detention yesterday so he wouldn't have been caught by the teacher...

When Rachel walked into her class, with Gar trailing behind her, whispers fluttered among the people which were based on the fact that Rachel was actually going out with a guy for more than four hours. Rejected Boys muttered about how lucky Gar was while Envious Girls murmured about how lucky Rachel was. In a couple of minutes, it was going to be the most popular article in the school magazine.

* * *

"Did ya guys hear!?" A tall, muscled teen rushed to a table where two people were already seated at. He had an excited look on his face which meant he had news to tell. The two people stopped their conversation to ask what their friend wanted to say.

"Well, you guys know Rachel Roth?" the tall teen started. A red-haired girl, otherwise known as Kory, pulled a face.

"Yes." She said as if she wasn't happy that she knew her. Dick Grayson, who was seated next to her, answered similarly.

"She's actually going out with somebody for more than four hours!" the teen exclaimed with wide eyes. "Miracle!" Kory and Dick gasped with shock and surprise.

"What!"

"You're kidding me!"

"What!"

The tall teen ignored the fact Kory said 'what' twice.

"I know! I don't know who though, the person who told me didn't know," he said.

"Oh. Then, Victor, it might be only a rumour. I think that is quite impossible," Kory said. Victor was about to retort when their mutual friend, Gar, sat down on their table with a depressed look on his face. He relaxed his face on his propped up hand and let out a groan.

"Hey, Gar. What's wrong?" Dick asked. At that moment, he as well as the other two noticed something black on Gar's forehead. They seemed to be symbols or letters but they were much too difficult to make out, the writing wasn't legible enough to read.

"Dude...everything's wrong..." he mumbled, looking blankly at the table.

"Please tell us." Kory persisted. "Did you get the bad grades in anything? Is someone doing the bullying?"

"Na, I get bad grades all the time," Gar said nonchalantly, raising his head so it was no longer supported by his hand. "But I just got a new girlfriend!" Victor, Kory and Dick seemed to think was a great event so they cheered but Gar yelled at them to stop.

"No! This isn't good, dudes! My new girlfriend's Rachel!" The cheering stopped abruptly and the three of them stared at him in shock.

"Oh shi-"

"Sucks for you man."

"I am most apologetic for your undesirable situation, friend Gar. But please, what caused you to believe it would be a good idea to date this girl? She is very unpleasant and mean."

"I couldn't help it guys! She was right there and...she kissed me! I couldn't help but kiss back!" Gar exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for more effect. "And now, I'm meant to be her boyfriend! She even made me write 'Property of Rachel Roth' here!" Gar pointed to his forehead and his friends leaned across the table simultaneously to peer at it. They returned to their seats at the same time when they realised it was impossible to read the writing. But they took Gar's word for it.

"Oh shoot Gar, d'you know what's gonna happen to ya?" Victor said solemnly. Gar shook his head, frightened. "You're gonna be stuck with Rachel forever!"

"But will she not get the bored of you?" Kory questioned.

"Not when she tells you to write that you're her property," Dick said solemnly. He put a hand on Gar's shoulder sympathetically. "You should've lied and said you were going out with Kory when you had the chance."

"Dude, you would've _murdered_ me."

"... true." Then, Dick and Vic raised their heads and simulataneously, their eyes widened in horror. "You were a good friend, Gar."

Gar furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Were_? Whaddya mean, were?" Gar said. They all pointed in the direction behind Gar so Gar looked.

Uh-oh.

"Hey, Gar," Rachel smiled at him sweetly, grabbing him tightly by the wrist. He gulped and the others froze. "Since you're my property now, you need this." Rachel clicked her fingers and Kitten, her servant, appeared by her side in a flash holding a pair of handcuffs. Gar started sweating and panicked. But Rachel was too quick for him and he couldn't escape; she handcuffed him and then handcuffed him to her wrist.

"Phase one." Victor and Dick said at the same time. Then they waved a farewell at Gar blankly. He stared at them and Kory sent him a sympathetic look.

"C'mon Gar. Time to go to the restrooms." Rachel smirked deviously and tugged him out of the cafeteria.

"NO! NO!" Gar yelled continuously until you couldn't hear him no more.

* * *

**Reviews will be dandier than a dandelion (so pretty dandy). **


End file.
